


名模

by Monday0627



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday0627/pseuds/Monday0627
Summary: 总裁光x设计师刚





	名模

配合一下。

 

 

这个句子可以出现在无数场合，比如蛋糕快烤糊时招呼在客厅对弥漫一屋子怪味置身事外专心看文件的人来打下手，比如在打单方面觉得有趣的游戏时拉起不耐烦的同居人强行做队友，比如在约会意见不统一连石头剪刀布也不能解决矛盾时撒娇寻求妥协.....

很多很多。

腰痒，脖子痒，被摸到的地方全都痒。但堂本光一做梦也不会想到，自己会在呆愣愣僵直四肢站立被上下其手丈材对待状态下，还没来得及抱怨就被面前张合的三角形小嘴冷酷地训斥了这么句话。

并且不带任何感情。

 

 

堂本光一，男，30岁，一个过分标准的走漫画人设的游戏软件精英会社年轻社长，分分钟千万元上下存折上一眼望去全是零。脸漂亮身材棒，高材生毕业头脑好，父母均有资产，符合所有怀春少女关于金龟婿的挑剔定义——可惜已婚。

立业早成家更早。邻居家年纪相仿的小哥尚在吭哧吭哧忙活游走各大联谊现场纠结如何脱离父母生活独立置办车房，他都已经在稳稳当当准备跟对象过结婚七周年纪念日了。

曾在清晨出门时逢于电梯门口，单身小哥咬着半块吐司面包边穿另外半边袖子诚心诚意在电梯里跟婚姻“前辈”取经。该衣冠楚楚西装革履浑身透着成功人士气息的男人提着手里的“爱妻便当”，皱着俊挺眉头听完后不甚明白地说他跟他爱人是校园恋爱毕业就结婚了，所以不太懂婚活之类是个什么情况。

小哥脑海里还没来得及闪过一句”伤人”，下一秒邻居先生说他要迟到了先走一步，挥挥手快步走向了院子里并排停着的奔驰、保时捷、迈巴赫、法拉利当中的法拉利。

......今天的吐司面包怎么不仅干而且酸呢？单身小哥苦涩地抓着电车卡小跑着去化身茫茫大军中的沙丁鱼。

四辆并排停的车里有两辆是堂本社长爱人的，因为上班时间不固定，因此时常等堂本社长开车离开了另一位才慢吞吞下楼去上班。社长闲不下来他爱人更是闲不下来，根本不是能在家里蹲着等养活的个性。偶尔赶上忙碌期小两口也会慌里慌张挤着一辆车上班，全靠其中一位驾驶技术过硬才避免迟到误事。只不过那都是好久以前的事情了，邻居老夫人难得能见一面的奇妙场景随着年月增加越来越少出现，或许是成熟稳重了，也或许是适应了互不干涉工作的生活习惯。

“你这就觉得人家炫耀了？他们俩刚结婚时接送着牵手一块回家的样子你还没见到呢。”老夫人在晚餐时对儿子的抱怨不屑一顾，并且表示羡慕人家就赶紧自己找个对象去。

可是优秀的人都只跟优秀的人在一起吧？堂本社长的爱人是业内有名的服装设计师，还有自己主编的时尚杂志，经常成为联谊会上女孩子口中的话题，比那些个明星偶像还受欢迎的架势。

也是，长得好看人又温柔有才华.....单身小哥结束工作顶着初秋寒风瑟瑟发抖回家时撞见拎着大包小包的人影，打着哆嗦凑过去问刚桑需不需要帮忙。在单元门口歇口气的人抬起一双湿漉漉的圆眼睛看过来，忙道谢说不用不用我叫了人啦......你怎么才到啊都等你半天了！

话只说了一半，圆眼睛转而移向前方。小哥莫名顺着望过去，看见匆匆赶来的堂本社长后方明白后半句突如其来的撒娇嘟囔是冲着谁的。

—找家门钥匙呢.....你那一袋也给我吧，拎得动。

—我拿两包可以的......钥匙早就跟你说了固定放玄关柜子挂着就行，非每次都找来找去的不听我的....你轻一点那包容易碎.。

-怎么又拿回家了？

-我有什么办法，签好的模特忽然就毁约走人搞得我还得加班.....

可能单身人士就是不好懂婚后生活该是怎么样，小哥听着邻居唠唠叨叨还无意义的对话忽然对于爱情的幻想有点破灭，连刚先生温柔换脸跟自己道别都差点没反应过来。

游戏软件工程开发公司的社长找了一个设计师做对象颇为跌大家的眼镜，因为在下属和同事眼中设计师都敏感又矫情，完全身处于机械冰冷程序员不可认知的异世界。堂本光一下属多找了业界同行过日子，没事还能一起讨论下脱发之类的能共同面对的问题来加深感情。可偏偏是他们看上去最没人情味的老板找了个最鲜活的爱人。他们就快把杂志访谈里那个娇俏的小美人看穿了也搞不明白这两个人为什么能走在一起，还认认真真柴米油盐酱醋茶地过了好多年。

毕竟社长的各方面条件都符合一个完美花花公子的要求，

毕竟设计师那圈子混乱到数学系高材生都算不透的程度，

因此质疑一下也在情理之中。

可是社长的爱人一点也不符合所有酸爽漫画老板娘人设，没来公司耀武扬威，也没每天盯着各种秘书查班查岗，不到年终会都不露个脸，有时候甚至把社长一个人孤零零甩在岗位上自己自顾自地北天南地出差参加各大时装周了。

两个事业强人凑在一块不会每天针尖对麦芒吵起来么？还都在不同领域，往哪找共同话题去？不少人抱有疑问，却无人敢去打探社长家事。不管怎样......社长每天的便当都......看上去好美味啊。

堂本光一知道刚最近忙，家里凡是个桌子全被布料剪刀缝纫工具占个齐全，稍微不注意手边就是个针头，因此老老实实缩在沙发一脚抱着吉娃娃看文件不去招惹正在暴躁关头的爱人努力缩小存在感，只时不时安静帮忙整理下线头归整到一处，免得他找不到东西时气得直踢桌腿。

对，别人丢个钥匙能理直气壮数落半天，自己找不到东西了就撒脾气，双标的臭毛病不知道怎么来的。

很可爱对吧？

堂本光一特别没脾气，甚至滤镜一米八。

公寓相当大，但连续几天把家当工作室熬下来后到处都是衣服架子桌椅，显得哪儿都没有下脚地。堂本刚很执着，甚至把办公室的人体模特运回家了，但是pan吓得一直对冷冰冰的塑胶人形叫唤不停，他才灰溜溜厚着脸皮拜托光一重新把模特送回车子后备箱里。

文件在手里好半天翻不过去一页纸，目光早飘飘落在大桌子边上弯腰勾线裁剪的人身上。刚微微趴伏在那，嫌热只穿了黑色的背心，白嫩的手臂直接裸露在空气中形成了鲜明的色差对比。他其实对一些布料细屑过敏，自己胡乱抓挠几下后留下深浅不一粉红的痕迹，腰部的曲线也随着工作进行而浮动起细微而优美的弧度。

堂本光一看的有些失神。

他忽然想起来大学毕业创业那会时家里好像也这般拥挤状态，只不过当年不依靠家里经济条件有限还没有住上这么好的宽敞大房子。事业起步期两个年轻人都挺苦，把不大的客厅分成两边，一个人敲电脑一个人画图纸。收入时好时坏，差的时候得凑在一块才能支付房租，好的时候自己想买礼物送刚但刚又却心疼钱舍不得，说要攒着最后却连同自己的稿费一起用来给自己配了一台高配置的电脑。

【我也不知道这个好不好.....但是你之前提过的类型，要是不对你跟我说啊我去退货！】二十一岁的刚微红着脸跟他这样说。

可刚以前并不是舍不得花钱的人，相反还一直生活在经营地产的富贵人家里说是小少爷也不为过。因为家人暂时反对婚事从没过过辛苦日子的刚便直接拒绝了偌大家产跑出来跟自己同居吃苦，还掷地有声跟来劝解的姐姐说不会后悔，他相信光一会带自己过上好日子。

音容相貌皆在脑海。堂本光一深深记着刚的话拼命工作在两年以后把公司有声有色建立起来，并且在换了一套大房子落户到刚名下的那一天跟他求了婚。

可能公司年年招入的新人根本不明白被八卦着的神秘“老板娘”到底为他们正在工作的地方奉献出什么过吧。

粉笔划过布料的声音清晰地传到耳畔。或许是站累了，堂本刚直起腰活动了一下筋骨。堂本光一见他有休息的打算张口想跟他说句话，转眼见他又埋下头去后便把嘴巴闭上不打扰。

悄悄看了眼茶几电脑屏幕上蜜月旅行的网页，又点了小叉关闭，转回游戏的挂机界面。游戏是公司研发上市的，他玩的那个角色是他亲手参与设计的内部限量，大眼睛小嘴巴，不操作时就盘腿坐那打哈欠犯困，乍一看很可爱

结婚快七周年了，该庆祝纪念一下吧？堂本光一琢磨了很久，甚至想问一问秘书有没有参考意见。

当年跟刚结婚太仓促，连过渡期也不需要地就从同居骤然到婚姻。都说七年之痒七年之痒，堂本光一深知一些关于自己的评价与流言蜚语，却也懒得费心。反正自己在好好跟刚过日子身正不怕影子斜，每天都有按时回家，刚不查岗他也都主动把去了哪跟谁在一起上报。和别人再说过得很幸福也总有人不会相信，甚至说出些同床异梦貌合神离的酸话。

但也不是完全跟以前一样了.......堂本光一颇为苦恼地揉了揉眉心。毕竟都不是才大学毕业的毛头小子了还有精力整天玩腻乎，他们各自都有各自的事业工作，回到家里时都没力气说话了。不知道何时起，堂本刚开始主动保持互相工作上的距离。莫说公司下属快记不得堂本光一已婚，连堂本刚那边的同事都忘了社长先生的存在，还一鼻子劲帮忙积极介绍男女朋友。

连上一次接送他回家都不知道是几年前的事情了。

倒也不是厌倦.....堂本光一忽然意识到自己很难突然地去跟刚提议我们去约会我们去过纪念日，结婚太久好像这些浪漫的东西不该突兀地出现在平淡的生活里，大概会显得矫情。他甚至可以想象得出刚先是讶异然后笑着说怎么还来这一套的画面来。

帮我倒杯水。

啊？

多放点蜂蜜。

尚沉浸在思绪中不可自拔，耳边钻入使唤时从来习惯了下命令的社长先生不过脑子得下意识疑惑，而堂本刚根本懒得管他有没有反应过来下达第二道意见头也不回，堂本光一方挪开腿上的pan把自己面前杯子里剩余的冷水喝干净，垫着脚小心绕过一大排衣架捡着空地走到厨房重新接。

没给他放太多蜂蜜，省的牙疼。

果然，社长夫人对社长的劳动成果不大满意。水杯递到边上时，堂本刚眼皮子也没抬，堂本光一唤了他一声才转头，一手抓笔一手抓剪刀腾不开，呆愣愣的一副才经历了大型考试被精神透支了的模样。

像极游戏里好睡觉的娃娃。

堂本光一不动声色，抬手直接把杯沿送到唇边。堂本刚条件反射张嘴，就这光一的手小口小口喝水，毕竟不是自己拿着，身体协调不过来，部分晶莹的液体顺着嘴角划过脖颈和吞咽移动的喉结，有那么一小滴还顺着勾线滑到更为隐蔽的地方去。堂本刚解了渴就撇嘴，说不甜。

这方面堂本光一一向不惯着他，因而堂本刚也就抱怨一下而已没奢望能换一杯。他挠了挠柔软的发丝趴在桌子边长叹一口气：“等我忙完这一茬一定给那个模特履历贴差评到哪也找不到工作去......坑死我了！”

这是堂本光一几天来听过的最多的抱怨。某位半途跑路终止合作的模特打乱了全组工作进度，作为总设计师堂本刚必须赶紧重新整理思路，那么多人等着他意见呢。公司也想过重新招人，可堂本刚一向对模特挑剔，不爱那些肌肉型也不喜欢过于纤弱的，脸也不能是粗犷型，偏偏还得比例好，好不容易聘请到一位符合要求的结果中途就拍屁股走人。

堂本光一把杯子放边上远离稿纸区域，还着手臂半靠在桌沿：“要不我去帮你把那个塑胶人搬回来？”

“别了，上次它叫唤邻居都来敲门了。”堂本刚枕着手臂搭着下巴瓮声瓮气吐字不甚分明，“你看吧，我把办公室都搬空了，知道我现在缺什么吗？模特啊！要是给我个模特——你看我助理给我发的应聘照片，她是给自己找男朋友吗弄一堆肌肉男出来！！

没模特我画不出来啊.....要命了我可能这辈子就卡在这里了.....要是.....啧你别站着看热闹不腰疼！赶紧腿拿开别蹭我了腿长了不起——”

碎碎念式洗脑魔咒开启循环模式又忽然停顿，挨在边上伸脑袋看他手机屏幕上面各色肌肉猛男的堂本光一没听见动静下意识低头，发现刚忽然抬起大眼睛意识到什么般，用一种极其诡异视奸般的眼神上下打量宛如一块肉的自己。

 

嗯？？？？？

 

堂本社长万没有想到自己还有踏足时尚圈的一天，想当年他唯一一次陪同刚出席据说相当规模的时装周时，可是差点被当成素人拦在了入口了。   
堂本光一本来只当刚在开玩笑，还打算说点笑话逗他开心，没想到刚当真第一次认知自己肉体般往后挪一步椅子上下扫描好几个来回，视线之露骨要是放在以前他还会觉得刚是性致来了想跟自己上床。   
只可惜，现在的眼神不仅客观冷静，而且带着专业评判般的严谨，甚至单手抓一只铅笔隔空对着自己上半身丈量。   
不了吧......你认真的？？   
谁跟你开玩笑啊你不是一直健身在吗？   
不是——我？？？   
哎呦我都快急疯了你帮帮忙配合一下呗！！   
堂本光一一向不拒绝堂本刚除了吃糖以外的任何要求，但是这项工作明显超出自己的认知范畴了。他根本没反应过来就被拉过去要求站直，随之两只温软的手在自己肩膀胸口腹部腰线摸了一通。触碰的地方都如同引起电流，堂本光一蹬着眼睛试图让刚察觉到现下场景的不对头之处，偏事情已经超着脱轨方向一发不可收拾，刚看着自己身体的眼神甚至带上一丝赞赏。   
“锻炼得不错啊！”还在腹肌处捏了一把换来一声惊叹。   
......又不是第一次摸了你哪来的这么陌生的夸奖啊？？？   
堂本光一很想告诉这个找到替代品后开心兴奋抓紧时间忙活开工的小笨蛋我是你丈夫不是你合作伙伴这么乱摸是会摸出事的，可刚累了那么久总算有点起色自己也不好打岔，只能憋着暗火打一份没有报酬的外快。   
肩宽.....腰围....胸围.....腿长.....嚯数字很可以啊！   
肩膀被鼓励性质地拍了一把，赞叹却让堂本光一听得心情更加复杂了。   
结婚七年了，肉体关系比七年更长，合着刚以前就从来没用心看过，   
“谁说我不记得的....你站直了别动....我不是第一次用量的吗？”堂本刚听见光一的嘟哝边在本子上记录数据边适时安慰，拿着皮尺认真比这光一肌肉分明的上臂，“以前都是靠手感，比当年厚实多了。”   
他没哄人，用手指隔着衣服面料划在里头的肌肤上，能真切感受到光一的力量。他跟这个人过了快七年日子，跟这具躯体也早就相熟，但第一次拿着皮尺去量化时会发现，自己原来还是在不知不觉中忽视了很多东西。 

 

比如光一是什么时候开始变得这么结实，比如光一是什么时候开始变得独当一面，比如他们俩.....已经有多长时间没有做过了。 

 

堂本光一张开手臂，让他拿皮尺还过腰测腰围。柔软的发顶距离鼻尖很近，有一股好闻的蛋糕一样的奶甜。初秋季节的衣服穿得依旧单薄，背心空隙下面的曲线暴露得分毫毕现。这个姿势其实像极了拥抱，胸口相贴的部位忽然滚烫起来。   
呼吸也急促。   
堂本光一发现即使自己装作冷静自持也不大有用了，因为明显刚的耳根也红了起来，分明就是联想到了别的东西。   
在腰腹边扣着标记读数字的手的微微发抖，好像怕碰到什么似的。   
堂本光一忽然很恶趣味地低头，不客气地在面前肩带半遮掩下的肩窝与脖子交界处咬了一口。   
你干嘛？！堂本刚吃痛，读数字也顾不上了，揉着咬痕处抬头瞪，还往光一小腿处踢了一脚。   
罪魁祸首理所应当地舔了一下唇齿：“谁还能白干活了？”   
不愧是大老板大社长，尽淫商场多年把唯利是图那一套学了个透彻。堂本刚仿佛看见大狐狸尾巴在光一身后摇啊晃啊。他得承认被光一接触被光一咬都会带来心理上的巨大抚慰感，连带着生理上也隐隐煽动起欲望。他颇为焦躁地啧了一声，摆摆手不搭理就要踩着地上的空隙忙自己的去。   
而腰身被一只有力的胳膊拦过去，他站立不稳向后跌倒一个温暖结实的怀抱里。惊吓过后堂本刚正要扭头骂人，堂本光一自后牢牢把他扣在胸口，头搭在肩膀，喑哑嗓子在耳边轻轻说：   
“我有个地方比例也不错，你要不要也量一下？”   
说着，微微挺胯，用下腹某处的炽热磨蹭着怀里人的臀部。 

 

人不要脸天下无敌。   
可不是一家人不进一家门，   
言语压制在此处不大管用，因为堂本刚斜着染上微红媚意的眼角，嘁了一声，说还用量吗，我都是凭手感的。 

 

  
所以丢下工作钻进卧室大床做爱算是自己自找的。   
Pan被客厅突如其来纠缠起来的动静吓了一大跳，从沙发上探起脑袋就看见那边堂本光一把堂本刚摁扣在乱糟糟的大桌子上用力深吻。桌上杂物多，整理癖的人此刻也不在乎会不会弄乱。堂本刚上身几乎躺在桌面，腿勾在身上人的腰身。他的黑色背心被光一撩开大半，裸露出腰身的肌肤，而作乱的手肆意深入玩弄，把柔软的胸口箍在温暖的掌心下揉捏。   
吻是蜂蜜味道的，甜蜜诱人。舌与齿与唇的交缠太黏腻，唾液银丝拉扯在两人中间。什么工作全都抛在脑后，堂本刚气息不匀回应光一的吻，身下欲望涨得发痛，不断试图弓起腰身与光一磨蹭发泄，喉间也溢出呻吟。   
他在给光一量数据时就想着，这是一副极好的身材，如果能睡一定很爽。   
好就好在，光一是丈夫，睡他天经地义且合法，不睡白不睡。   
硬邦邦的桌面没弹性，旁边pan还在看着，堂本刚手指插入光一发丝，微微推了一把喑哑说去床上。堂本光一好半天放开他红肿的唇舌，眸色黑得发亮，鼻息错乱体温滚烫，没说话直接把堂本刚抱起来踩过散落在地面的布料与纱巾，大步回到卧室大床，还用力甩上房门。   
之后就不是闹着玩玩那么简单了。过于忙碌的生活作息让他们这段时间都是倒头睡，没有接吻也没有拥抱也没有睡前晚安，那就更不用提上床这种耗体力好时间的程序了。两个人滚在宽大的床上，如同连体婴般啃咬抚摸，整洁的床单被褥被破坏经历时间不超过三秒钟。堂本刚抚摸着压迫在自己身上的躯体，向下摸索寻找皮带扣，碰到冰凉的金属外壳时熟练地三两下一挑，然后解开扣子拉下拉链手顺着顶起的内裤边缘探入。   
光一控制不住发出了呻吟，掐着自己腰上的手也开始不受控制用力。   
长时间不发泄不妨碍躯体寻找记忆点，堂本刚眼睛被情欲挑拨迷蒙，却仍然睁大观察光一的表情和反应。手里的巨物很烫，在触摸下更加硬挺，丝毫不掩饰对于自己的欲望，还随着抚摸微微顶胯前送。他对光一性器的敏感处与形状了解比对自己的充分得多，而同样光一也是。堂本刚带着些许哭腔说你摸摸我，堂本光一方帮他三两下脱了衣裤，拉开双腿跪在中间，倾身把两处欲望并在一块撸动。   
刚曾经嫌弃性交的姿势不好看，觉得白花花的肉体纠缠着的时候和妖精打架一样。   
但他又立刻说，所以只能跟最亲密的人分享最难看的一面啊。   
堂本光一没觉得不好看，相反，他最喜欢刚的身体布满情潮躺在自己身下扭动放肆表达需求的样子。只能他看见，也只能对自己表示寄托身体的契约与信任。   
敏感神经被触碰得太过密集，刚哭嚷着扭着腰说想射。但堂本光一心眼太坏适时堵住了小眼还停止了动作，虽然这样的骤停之下自己也空放在那不好受。堂本刚被他弄得不上不下难受得不行，蹬着腿就要踢人。堂本光一没管那两只白嫩的脚丫子看着嚣张实际虚软无力的攻击，真的晃到眼跟前时还抓住变态一般亲了一下脚背。堂本刚被他弄得头皮发麻，几乎就要求他快点进行。堂本光一才不紧不慢去翻找了润滑，把刚的腿拉得更开，深入手指做扩张。   
然后扶着自己进入。   
堂本刚曾经问过他一个问题，当时是在濒临高潮脑子里几乎什么听不进去的档口，他喘着气问，是不是不为繁衍为目的的性爱更加能够回归性本身。   
堂本光一没听懂，就算想听懂也脑子不听使唤，做不到去理会刚稀奇古怪的念头。他胡乱嗯啊回应加大冲撞，这家伙话语都被顶成碎片了还坚持补充问，那你觉得性是结果还是过程？   
爽不就行了？堂本光一高潮后给了刚一个简单粗暴的回答。   
这算是设计师跟工程师的思维差距么？堂本光一没觉得刚烦或者扫兴，就是这样天马行空的刚在为自己单调枯燥的生活带来别样色彩的。那时刚浑身无力都快睡去，听到这个答案后忽然有了精神极其夸张地笑了起来，并且在之后的五六年都把爽了就好几个字记得死死的，还身体力行践行这一点。   
就像此刻怀里的刚热情回应自己的顶入，抬腰迎合，还在自己拔出时收缩挽留，紧致包裹。堂本刚从来是个肆意潇洒的人，虽然会为了爱人的利益小心收敛，但爱人已经为自己打造了可以任性使气的空间。   
他没压制情潮与性欲，勾还住光一的颈项，用微高的音调说还要往里面一点，还要再快一点。   
用力地，贯穿地，别怜惜。   
甬道内的物体愈发坚挺，堂本刚能在脑内描摹出它的形状纹理。他感受到掌心下光一背部肌肉的紧绷，自己体内高潮点在指引下被光一找到并且反复用力碾压。光一的呼吸是屏住的，自己的双腿也被他压得更开。   
“啊....里边....”   
最后几下过快的颠动两个人神志都失控，好像要被逼死在一叠接着一叠的浪潮里。堂本刚泄在光一的小腹肌肉上，画面色情而绮丽。堂本光一在最后的时刻没有拔出，仿佛要将人钉死般注入了精液。   
潮湿，黏腻，困乏，与舒畅。   
汗水交缠，堂本刚好半天喘匀了气眼睛聚焦落在依旧趴伏在自己身上赖着不出来的男人。   
七年了，他们从小房子住进了大房子，从挤电车到四辆并排，从年少轻狂到成熟稳重。唯有身边的这一个，不离不弃，并将看着彼此脸上爬上皱纹，将把往后几十年的日子一起一天天地数过去。   
他轻轻地啄吻了光一的唇角，一如当年答应光一求婚时给出答案的那样。 

 

我有灵感了。   
什么？ 

 

当季的主题竞赛题为“完美高潮”。

副手与助理对着临时招来的模特儿打了个转，然后满脸一言难尽。

不敢相信，这居然是第一名的作品。

此时此刻已经没有人在意第一名的奖金有多少，会霸占多少刊物封面了。堂本刚接了个电话回到办公室，看见所有小组的人都用一种悲愤的眼神盯着自己。他莫名其妙的看了自己身上有没有粘上奇怪的东西，然后抓起包收拾东西准备提前撤。

刚桑，说老实话，你这套设计，看脸吧？副手姑娘哀嚎着撕扯纸巾，表示不是很理解评委们的审美水准。这一套上下黑，的确优雅，可隔壁都是性感路线您老人家来个禁欲朴素老干部是要做什么。

还有什么设计是不看脸的？堂本刚跟着组员一起坐电梯下楼，干脆利落说出最扎心的话语。

打扰了。

副手姑娘好半天从打击中回过神来，瞧见堂本刚难得提前下班，惊奇地问是不是有约会。组员们原本等着听总设计师一如往常跑火车瞎扯带过，可堂本刚难得弯了眉眼细致地说：“对啊，今天结婚7周年纪念，我先生来接我。”

哦，先生啊。

先生——？？？

不怪组员大眼瞪小眼，毕竟总设计师平时都是不食人间烟火的仙人，万万想象不出跟别人结婚过日子是什么世俗样子，平时圈子里的人又浪，大家都是把堂本刚的丈夫选择性遗忘过去的。更何况.....

“天啊是那位前段时间还上了新闻的堂本社长么？”

“我的次元壁是怎么回事？”

“受打击了受打击了总设计师颜值碾压我就算了找的老公还那么好！”副手姑娘痛哭涕淋，“老大你教教我怎么相亲钓钻石王老五行不？”

电梯到一楼，堂本刚认真地想了一下，扭头跟姑娘说：“我跟我爱人是校园恋爱毕业就结婚的，所以不太懂婚活之类是什么情况。”

副手姑娘面色惨白，得小助理敏捷伸手搀扶才不至于连电梯门都走不出去。

有人在大楼已经门口等着。

细想起来，太过忙碌，太过理所当然，这样的接送已经久违了。

那个人就站在门口，身材挺拔修长，半插口袋，于夜色幕下和上下班人流中间无比显眼。晚风微吹散额发，他本在发呆出神，见到等待的身影出现，才从靠着的法拉利车门站直，眉眼温柔含笑，望向这边。一身最为简单朴素的黑色，被他穿出了瞳孔般诱人的浓墨感。

小助理捂住了嘴，认出来那个男人身上穿着的是总设计师的作品，而且比雇佣的模特穿起来好看一百倍。

不如说是为他设计。

所以是完美高潮啊，是他最爱的人，连禁欲都能想到最为隐秘绮丽的动物本能。然后拨开外壳，互相坦诚。

光一曾经将他编入程序，而他也想为光一量身定做这么一套有自己印记的衣服。他曾是光一的灵感，而光一就可以是自己的独家名模。

堂本刚轻轻笑着跟看呆了的组员们道别，步履轻盈走向难得提前下班来接自己的社长先生。

“帅不帅？”堂本光一接过他的包，厚脸皮地求表扬。反正难得七周年，腻歪就腻歪点了。

堂本刚抿着唇笑，伸出手给他拉住：“太扎眼了，以后不许穿了。”

堂本光一点点头若有所思，故意说：“那为什么今天让我来了？”

堂本刚张张嘴，微卡壳。

因为也想炫耀一下帅气优秀的丈夫，因为也想让别人知道，他七年以来都在跟光一如此幸福地生活着。

可是这点小心思他绝对不会说出口的，不然又不知道这个家伙会嘚瑟几天管不住狐狸尾巴。

于是转而晃着光一手臂说：“想去看画展，吃完饭去吧。”

“啊？那种鬼一样安静的地方——！”堂本社长果然中计被转移了话题，当即表示不满。

而下一秒手臂被勾住，柔软的身体靠近，笑嘻嘻的笑脸凑过来，湿漉漉的大眼睛一眨不眨，撒起娇只让人没了脾气——

 

 

“配合一下啦！！”


End file.
